Cuando la nada se convierte en mi todo
by Sadistic Honey
Summary: Cap 2...Hakudoshi se da cuenta que todo lo de Akago fue una ¡maldita pesadilla! Kagura es a punto de ser asesinada por un tronco, Naraku sigue siendo Naraku, Kanna...sin comentarios. Pero al parecer ese sueño no piensa limitarse a ser solo sueño...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ni InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, su propietaria es la gran Rumiko Takahashi, solo tomo prestados sus personajes para escribir este fanfic sin fines de lucro, así que ¡No me demanden! --

**"Cuando la nada se convierte en mi todo"**

**Capítulo 1: La llegada de Akago**

Un niño de una belleza cautivadora y a la vez peligrosa salió de una pequeña cabaña para contemplar mejor el paisaje que tenía a su alrededor. Gigantescos y frondosos arboles era lo único que podía ver, ya que al anuncio de la lluvia los animales se habían escondido, ayudando a que el bosque se viera aún más fúnebre. A él no le conmovía en lo más mínimo, al contrario, le agradaba bastante la idea de que los animales estuvieran fuera de su vista, ya que verlos felices le causaba repulsión.

"Que día tan hermoso" pensó cuando esta dio inicio con unas pequeñas y casi imperceptibles gotas de agua, las cuales, al pasar los segundos cayeron en mayor cantidad y volumen. Las gotas se deslizaban lentamente hasta fundirse con el plateado cabello del niño. Se estaba empapando y no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ya que él era un demonio muy poderoso, inmune a las insignificantes enfermedades de los seres humanos.

Estaba completamente solo en ese lugar. Naraku había ido en busca de la sacerdotisa Kikyou; Kagura se había marchado junto con él, su misión consistía en buscar a alguien que la hubiera visto o alguna pista que los condujera a ella y Kohaku había ido a buscar al bebé, ya que Náraku había cambiado de parecer y por alguna razón lo necesitaba junto con él. Las ordenes de Naraku habían sido claras...

Hakudoshi, quédate cuidando la cabaña y si ves a algún humano o un monstruo que se acerque, mátalo. – le ordenó con impetuosidad un hanyou de cabellos largos y desordenados.

Eso está de más que me lo digas, ya lo sé – le contestó el chico albino

Kagura, Kohaku, vengan conmigo.

¿A donde iremos? – Preguntó la dama de los vientos. Tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos por controlar el inmenso odio que sentía hacia Naraku, ya que Hakudoshi estaba allí.

Tu sabes perfectamente que es lo que tienes que hacer...

Buscar pistas para encontrar a Kikyou – contestó con un dejo de fastidio.

Si ya sabes ¿Para que preguntas? – Sonrío con burla. Si no hubiera sido por su sentido común, Kagura hubiera atacado a Naraku, pero decidió no hacerlo, ya que eso solo adelantaría su muerte.

Esa sacerdotisa posee una astucia sorprendente, por más que hemos buscado no hallamos rastro de ella – Los violáceos espejos del niño se mostraron frustrados. Le revolvía el estómago el recordar la facilidad con la que logró desvanecer su poderoso campo

Es muy escurridiza, pero no puede esconderse para siempre, en menos de lo que piensas la encontraremos – le aseguró su creador

Tendremos que ser aún más astutos que ella. Provocarla con el nicho de ratas no nos ayudó en nada.

En eso te equivocas - el niño lo observó con atención - gracias a eso pudimos darnos cuenta que ella está cerca, buscando una oportunidad para matarme de seguro. Sus poderes están a su máximo, por eso tenemos que acabarla antes de que lo haga con nosotros.

Solo con una de sus flechas logra herirme considerablemente, me doy cuenta que es una sacerdotisa a la que hay que tenerle mucho cuidado

Bien, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer - Hakudoshi asintió algo aburrido - Kohaku, ven conmigo.

¿Que desea señor? - se levantó de las sombras en donde se encontraba reposando

Presta mucha atención, en el viaje te voy a dar una dirección. Dirígete hacia ella y encontraras una pequeña casa a un lado de una cascada de aguas verdes. Allí encontraras al bebe.

Entiendo, señor - sentía una gran alegría en su interior. Por fin podría volver a ver al niño que posiblemente tenía el corazón de Naraku y así tal vez poder acabar con el y regresar al lado de su hermana...

Toma al bebé y dirígete a las aldeas más cercanas.

¿Que pretendes con eso Naraku? – Kagura hizo la pregunta que encerraba la duda que todos los presentes tenían con esa orden tan extraña.

Es muy fácil – Sonrió con malicia, haciendo molestar a todos, ya que con eso les quería decir que eran unos tarados - Kohaku, tu describirás a Kikyou a todo aquel aldeano que se apiade de un desamparado niño que tiene en sus brazos a su pequeño hermano y que busca con desesperación a su madre...

Comprendo, Kohaku dirá que busca a su "madre" diciendo su aspecto físico. Por supuesto que cualquier tonto humano estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo...esa es una gran idea, podría funcionar – el niño albino se mostró complacido.

Si, señor - la misión que le había encomendado le parecía de lo más cobarde, lo único que lo motivaba era que al fin podía estar cerca del misterioso niño.

Entonces ¿Qué sucederá con Kanna? ella era la que cuidaba al niño – objetó la controladora de los muertos

Ya le di la dirección de esta cabaña, de seguro vendrá dentro de unas horas - observaron con detenimiento el sol, el cual estaba en la mitad del cielo, indicando que era mediodía – Hakudoshi ¿Recuerdas a Kanna?

Si, ya se quien es – La había visto una vez antes cuando era un bebé, para ser más preciso, cuando secuestraron a aquella joven llamada Kagome ella estaba esperándolos en una vieja y arruinada casa. Era aquella niña de cabello blanco, ojos negros en su totalidad y llevaba un espejo redondo que absorbía almas.

Tu misión es cuidarla, y no quiero réplicas – dijo al ver que su "adorado pequeño" iba a protestar.

¿Acaso me ves cara de niñero? - le preguntó con cierto enfado. Además de quedarse todo un endemoniado día en una maldita casucha sin salir a ningún lado y cuidando a una estúpida mocosa le parecía el colmo.

Por supuesto que no¿Por qué crees que no te dejo a cargo del bebé? - sonrió con cierta maldad.

Ese no es el punto. Naraku, no pienso perder mi tiempo cuidando a una fastidiosa chiquilla – siguió reclamando el pequeño tormento (N/A: Me gusta llamarlo así n.n)

"Hay que ver el burro hablando de orejas grandes, tu, que eres tan insoportable como alarido de viejo cuervo" ¡Auch! - unas piedras y ramas vinieron "misteriosamente" y dieron contra la cabeza de la única mujer que se encontraba allí.

Por lo menos no soy una horripilante bruja resentida, amargada y fracasada como ciertas que tengo al lado...

Ha-ku-do-shi grrrr - esta temblando de la furia, pero...

No, pero el hecho es que Kanna es mayor, así que el fastidioso y molesto mocosos en este caso eres tú, mi lindo niño jejejeje

"Lo mismo que pensó Kagura"

Hakudoshi, Kanna no te va a dar ningún problema, ella representa la nada misma; no posee ningún sentimiento.

Esta bien - algo le decía que lo que Naraku le decía era verdad - me haré cargo de ella. "Si esa mocosa da más problemas que Kagura voy a convertir a mi apreciado padre en...nada precisamente".

Kagura, Kohaku, vamonos. - los nombrados se reunieron con el hanyou. Un campo de fuerza los rodeó, haciendo que se elevaran y salieran de la cabaña, alejándose de la vista del niño.

Habían pasado aproximadamente dos horas. La lluvia seguía cayendo, aunque con menor intensidad. El niño había entrado a la cabaña, ya que después de todo no era buena idea permanecer mojado todo el día, muy incómodo. A pesar de que no había tenido una intensa actividad en todo el día se sentía muy cansado, quizás era por el clima frío que la lluvia había traído consigo al cerrar los ojos se quedó profundamente dormido, sumergiéndose en un mundo lleno de oscuridad y paz, donde solo estaba él y nadie más.

Hakudoshi abrió repentinamente los ojos y con una rapidez imposible agarró su cuchilla para apuntar a la persona que lo estaba observando, la sintió a su lado. La cuchilla estaba amenazando peligrosamente el cuello de una niña pequeña, de cabellos blancos, ojos negros y que sostenía un espejo redondo y brillante en sus dos pequeñas, delicadas y aniñadas manos. Llevaba una manta plateada bordada con zafiros, formando cascadas de distintos tamaños, para protegerse de la lluvia.

Ah, conque eras tú, Kanna - a pesar de que por su presencia se podía percatar de que ella era Kanna no apartaba su cuchilla.

...si - fue la única respuesta que ofreció. Se quitó de encima su manta

Bah... - colocó la cuchilla a su lado. La observó detenidamente y comprendió porque la habían reemplazado por Kohaku, ya que ella no mostraba ninguna clase de emoción, algo que a Hakudoshi le pareció un poco peculiar. Sin embargo no le prestó tanta atención.

El niño estaba todavía algo somnoliento, por lo que decidió dormir un rato más. Le dio la espalda a la pequeña y cerro los ojos. El solo recordaba haberla visto esa vez nada más, nunca había cruzado palabra con ella, no le había llamado la atención, además de que no percibía ningún pensamiento maligno por parte de ella...ningún pensamiento.

¿Que diablos sucede contigo? - abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa, dirigiéndolos a Kanna, no podía ser posible que un ser vivo no pudiera tener ninguna clase de pensamiento, ni mucho menos tener la mente vacía. ¿Cómo podía ser...?

¿Sucederme? - sus ojos negros seguían sin revelar algo que pudiera ayudar a Hakudoshi – No me pasa nada.

No me convences - con su mano la tomó del cuello - sabes que si me mientes soy capaz de matarte. Tenía buenas razones de actuar así, existía la posibilidad de que Kagura haya hablado con ella antes de verlo y le hubiera advertido que el también poseía la facultad de adivinar el pensamiento de los demás seres vivos, y claro, llegaría preparada con un hechizo o conjuro que no le permitiera percibir nada...

... - solo hizo el sonido de que su mano le trancaba la respiración. Para perplejidad del niño sus ojos no reflejaban ni miedo, angustia, terror o rabia. Esa extraña actitud estaba irritando cada vez más a Hakudoshi. Aún así...

Olvídalo - La soltó. Kanna estaba en el suelo cabizbaja. Cuando el niño creyó que al fin sus ojos mostrarían humillación o rencor, Kanna simplemente lo miró con esa expresión desconcertante, como si no le hubiera afectado ese incidente.

Tú eres Hakudoshi - inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto.

¿Por..por que te inclinas? - lo menos que se esperaba era que después de todo ella le mostrara ese respeto.

Por que Naraku me dijo que debía obedecerte.

Al menos sabes que conmigo no se juega - se recostó en la pared de nuevo, no había necesidad de estar en guardia. Se había preocupado sin necesidad, Naraku le había dicho que ella representaba la nada, por lo que sus sentimientos...simplemente no debían existir.

Lo sé – su voz era tan fría, pero a la vez tan suave, otra característica que le extrañó sobremanera.

Otra cosa, yo no voy a estar pendiente todo el tiempo de ti, a si que si tienes algún problema arréglatelas tu sola, porque si me fastidias no voy a tener piedad contigo ¿me entiendes?.

... – la inteligencia de la chica le advirtió que no contestara ¿Qué le podía decir? Si le decía alguna cosa podría molestarlo, ella sabía que él no dudaría en matarla. No conocía a ese niño, podía ser incluso peor que su propio creador. Su silencio era su mejor defensa.

Le volvió a dar la espalda y cerró los ojos. Después de todo no era una niña tan insoportable, lo único que resaltaba era que no mostraba reacción alguna, Naraku si que había creado a alguien muy peculiar, un ser sin sentimientos, vacío en su totalidad. ¿Por qué pensaba en eso? Ya no tenía importancia, lo único que quería era dormir.. Aquella somnolencia fue el camino que lo condujo directamente hacia uno de sus lugares preferidos, aquel tenebroso y tranquilo lugar llamado sueño.

Un trueno muy poderoso retumbó en el cielo, seguido luego de un fugaz relámpago. Los ojos de Hakudoshi se abrieron; el ruido del trueno lo había despertado por completo. Naraku y los demás no habían llegado, lo que le indicó que no había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que se quedó dormido. Kanna estaba en un rincón, fijando su profunda e inexpresiva mirada en el horizonte.

¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? – preguntó un poco sobresaltado

Unas pocas horas - contestó sin mirarlo a la cara. Si, lo mejor era no hablarle, solo responder cuando el quisiera obtener alguna respuesta de su parte.

¿No has visto nada extraño?.

Te lo hubiera dicho – lo menos que deseaba era terminar como su hermana, no tenía necesidad de traicionarlos ¿De qué le servía si de todas formas no tendría ni la más mínima oportunidad de escapar? No necesitaba libertad, no sentía ninguna clase de opresión por parte de Naraku, si, para eso había sido creada, para recibir y cumplir ordenes sin sentir ni decir nada...

Me sorprendes, tienes algo de inteligencia y sabes lo que te conviene – le parecía un contraste algo peculiar. Kagura siempre se quejaba y protestaba de sus ordenes, poseía una actitud altanera y dificil de controlar, además de un carácter nada fácil de manejar, en cambio Kanna podía ser pisoteada, golpeada, isultada y torturada, pero siempre sus ojos permanecían vacíos, como si sus sentimientos hubiesen caído hasta tocar fondo por esos agujeros de su mirar, permaneciendo oscuros a simple vista ¿Qué sentimientos se ocultarían allí?

Solo estoy cumpliendo con lo que me ordenaron.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, esperando junto con la lluvia a que Naraku regresara. Hakudoshi ya no sentía esa extraña somnolencia; en el tiempo que pasó el niño seguía el movimiento del viento o el agua como caía precipitadamente en los agujeros del suelo, los cuales llenaba hasta que se desbordaran.

En algunos instantes Hakudoshi observaba a Kanna, la cual seguía con el mismo semblante. Unas misteriosas figuras que flotaban se llegaron a divisar a lo lejos; ni Hakudoshi ni Kanna se movieron de sus lugares, ya que se trataba de...

Ya era hora de que llegaras – en el espacio de la cabaña aparecía el motivo de las pesadillas y desdichas de todos aquellos que lo conocían. Junto a él uno de los inocentes que le tocaba pagar el precio del sufrimiento sin haber realizado ningún acto maligno, aquel niño que extrañaba a su hermana más que a nadie.

Tuve algunos contratiempos.

No me vayas a decir que una llovizna como esta te causó problemas. De seguro esperaste ya que no querías que tu inmaculado y sedoso cabello se mojara ¿O no Naraku?

¿Crees que mi campo de energía es un simple adorno?.

Alégrate, al menos le descubriste otro uso, por lo menos la lluvia no estropea tu bella melena jeje

¿Por qué no te ocupas de tus propios asuntos¿Y que tienes en contra de mi cabello?

Bah, paremos esto, no pienso estar toda la tarde hablando de tu cabello ¿Cómo les fue¿Encontraron algo?

"¡Si el fue el que comenzó, pero bueno..." Al parecer Kikyou si estuvo en la aldea que se encuentra detrás de la montaña – comenzó Naraku con su historia - Un anciano relato que estaba pescando cuando de repente un Youkai del clan de jaguares apareció frente a él. Justamente cuando iba a matarlo una misteriosa figura vestida de negro apareció de la nada. El demonio no lo pensó dos veces y cambió de presa, atacó fieramente, pero en uno de esos ataques intentó cortarle la cabeza a la persona de negro, la cual llevaba un velo del mismo color que le cubría el rostro. Fallo; era muy rápido, pero le pudo arañar el velo. El anciano pudo ver un rostro pálido, y muy hermoso perteneciente a una mujer. Ella tomó un arco y flechas que había en su bolso y con solo disparar una flecha, pudo acabar en un solo instante. Después de eso la joven se tapó el rostro y desapareció repentinamente. Ese anciano ingenuo te creyó por completo la historia¿o no Kohaku?

Así es - el niño tenía una expresión algo cansada, no había cambiado nada en él, lo único era que en sus brazos llevaba un bulto que se lograba identificar como un...

Ese es él... - era la primera vez que los ojos púrpuras del chico lograban ver al bebé

Cuando en esa batalla te partieron en dos, una de tus partes se convirtió en este bebé - señaló al bebé que Kohaku tenía en los brazos - Kanna, no tienes que hacerte cargo de él, ya que de ahora en adelante Kohaku lo utilizará para nuestro plan.

Entiendo – afirmó la dueña de la nada.

He llegado - la forma de una mujer apareció frente a ellos.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Naralu y Hakudoshi se reventaron de la risa al ver el aspecto de la mujer. Kohaku disimuló la gracia que le causaba. Kagura estaba completamente empapada, embarrada por todos lados, más golpeada que el Hiraikotsu de Sango, incluso su cabello estaba quemado, excepto en el centro, en donde había restos de hojas, ramas, piedras, y como toque final, desperdicios de pájaros Un pordiosero se veía elegante al lado de ella.

¡No tiene nada de divertido! ¬.¬

¿Qué te sucedió¡Ya sé¡De seguro te confundieron con una bruja y te intentaron carbonizar xDD – aseguró el dulce e inocente niño lindo con cierta mirada nada candida

¡Y luego la intentaron enterrar viva! – agregó el otro santo de devoción.

JAJAJAJAJAJA

Es una larga historia ¬¬ - suspiró enfadada la pobre manipuladora de vientos.

No me interesa escucharla jejeje – le aseguró su creador

A mi menos... – y como de tal palo, tal astilla, el niño respaldó la decisión

¿Y que les hace pensar que yo se las iba a contar? . "¡Que he hecho yo para merecer esto!" – pensó la mujer con la autoestima por el suelo.

Si no fuera porque estoy de buen humor te mato – Hakudoshi, ante tal falta de respeto, cambió su relajado semblante por uno más peligroso.

Bueno ya basta, se me callan los dos. Hay que dormir – ordenó el jefe de la casa

¡Si es temprano! – Protestó el niño como cualquier mocoso malcriado.

Si vamos a dormir es porque vamos a dormir.

¡Me rehuso!

¡Duérmete ahora!

¡No quiero!.

¡Si no lo haces yo te dormiré pero para siempre!.

¡Oblígame!

¡BASTAAAAA¡Me tienen hasta la coronilla¡Hakudoshi, pareces un mismo niñito malcriado¡Lo que falta es que le pidas a Naraku que te lea un cuento! – intervino la mujer obstinada.

¡Tu cállate!

ggggrrrrr...

"Si permanezco más tiempo con estos dementes de seguro y mínimo termino de sirvienta ." – pensó aterrado Kohaku

Esta bien, me voy a dormir, pero solo lo hago porque la endemoniada lluvia sigue y no hay nada interesante allá afuera – dijo el chico un poco resignado, aunque aparentaba como que si le parecía buena idea.

Lastima - con todo lo que había pasado todos notaron que Naraku traía consigo un enorme bolso del cual sacó cinco almohadas y varios futones.

¿De donde sacaste eso? – dijo Hakudoshi recibiendo la almohada y futon que le dio Naraku.

Le dije a Kohaku que lo robara, él es un gran ladrón esos estúpidos aldeanos no saben ni siquiera lo que les pasó – explicó Naraku con gran satisfacción

De todas tus ideas esta sin duda es la mejor que has tenido - arreglo su almohada y apoyó su cabeza en ella - justamente yo pensaba en atacar una aldea solo para robar una, pero ya me ahorraron el trabajo nn

¿Ven que soy una buena persona? – dijo con espantosa ironía el malvado demonio

"Si seguro, y la semana que viene me voy de compras con Kikyou" – pensó aún con más ironía la domadora del aire.

No eres buena persona, admite que tu también últimamente odiabas dormir en el suelo ¬¬ - replicó un Hakudoshi nada convencido

Pero si fuera así solo hubiera robado para mí Hakudoshi.

¿Sabes? ahora me apetece irme a dormir, a si que si no te molesta - y sin permiso de nadie apagó las velas que Kanna había prendido hacía varios minutos.

Mañana también tendrás que cuidar a Kanna – dijo el hanyou con un tono extrañamente maternal

¿Por qué no lo hace Kagura? – una vez más se mostraba inconforme.

Por que me da la real gana de que lo hagas tú. ¬¬

: Demonios...

Y ya duérmete de una bendita vez. – cerró la discusión en tono cortante.

Y con esas ultimas palabras todos utilizaron los artículos robados para descansar y prepararse para mañana. Gracias a la lluvia se había desatado un repentino frío que helaría a cualquier ser humano. Los que estaban en esa cabaña poseían poderes fuera de lo común así que para ellos solo era una brisa de la que se protegían nada más que con una manta. La niña que representaba a la nada resguardaba con sus brazos al pequeño bebe, por ordenes de Naraku. No había luna, no porque hubiera luna nueva, sino porque las nubes no la dejaban salir, lo que significaba que la lluvia tal vez continuaría.

Todos estaban descansando para un nuevo día, todos menos un niño de cabellos plateados y ojos violetas que como había dormido mucho en el día, le costaba trabajo conciliar el sueño.

"¿Quién me manda a dormir tanto en el día?" "Tu mismo imbécil" - le contestó una voz igual a la suya pero aún más malvada - "Es cierto" - Después de eso intento despejar su mente, a ver si con eso tal vez le entrara sueño. Debían de haber pasado horas desde que los demás se habían dormido. El niño se levantó, cuidadosamente se dirigió a la puerta y se sentó en la entrada, pendiente de que la lluvia no lo mojara. Si no fuera por la misma en esos momentos recorrería esos lugares para distraerse un rato. Como le hubiese gustado que algún enemigo llegara de repente para tener una emocionante y violenta pelea, o que fuera a exterminar una aldea, ya que le encantaba ver corriendo y gritando a todos esos insignificantes humanos, pero no, por ordenes del imbécil que lo creo tendría que quedarse con una niñita hasta nuevo aviso. Si Hakudoshi hubiese seguido afuera pudiera haber observado a una humilde familia de aldeanos que pasaban por ese lugar camino a otra aldea si no hubiera sido porque de repente sintió una enorme presencia que lo llamaba del interior de la cabaña.

No era Naraku, de eso estaba seguro. Entró inmediatamente para descubrir que se trataba. Al principio no observó absolutamente nada. Permaneció varios segundos a la expectativa hasta que...

Era una sensación muy extraña, sintió que algo en su interior se estaba manifestando ¿O alguien? Observó con más rapidez a su alrededor y encontró la causa: el bebé. La criatura estaba rodeada por un suave y a la vez intenso resplandor. No se inmutaba, solo seguía durmiendo pacíficamente.

"¡Naraku despierta!" Era lo que quería decir y por alguna razón su boca se abrió pero de ella no salió ningún sonido. El bebé de repente empezó a separarse del suelo, levitando en el aire. Hakudoshi intentó de nuevo moverse, ya que el bebé se aproximaba cada vez más a él, pero era inútil, su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

"No intentes huir de mí..." - escuchó una profunda voz en su mente, debía de ser...

"Seas quien seas te ordeno que me sueltes" - por más que lo intentaba no lograba moverse ni un solo centímetro. Era desesperante.

"Tranquilo, no tienes porqué temerme" - contraria a su voz, la de aquel bebé era más dulce y cálida.

"Yo no le tengo miedo a nada ni mucho menos a un asqueroso bebe".

"No temerle a nada, déjame decirte que esa es una de las mayores debilidades que pueda haber".

"Por favor, no sabes ni si quiera lo que estas diciendo, cuando no le tienes miedo a nada no existe ninguna razón por la que debas huir o renunciar a tus propósitos" - ¿Qué eran todas esas tonterías que le decía?

"En lo más profundo de tu ser sabes que eso es mentira, si le temes a algo"

"Primero que todo, eres tú el que está mintiendo y segundo tu no eres nadie para cuestionarme" – ese mocoso lo empezaba a sacar de sus casillas.

"Si, al contrario de ti admito que cometí una falla al no presentarme antes de hablarte, mi nombre es Akago y soy tu".

"Si supuestamente eres yo no deberías ser tan idiota" - después de eso era lógico que al menos sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa burlona, sin embargo lo único que actuaba del cuerpo del chico era su cerebro.

"Eso también es raro, si fueras como yo no serías tan ignorante" - al contrario de Hakudoshi, Akago le decía estas palabras más bien con seriedad.

"Tu provienes de mi de algún modo, ya he estado en varias batallas y por supuesto que con mi habilidad de leer los pensamientos y deseos de los seres vivos los conozco, tu más bien eres el ignorante aquí" - ese niño lo irritaba cada ves más..

"Si, tu puedes adentrarte en sus almas y jugar con sus emociones pero... nunca las has sentido"

"¿Sentirlas?" - en toda la conversación eso era lo que más le había llamado la atención - Yo solo he leído los miedos de aquellos a quienes yo poseo, como te dije antes es inútil sentir miedo.

"¿Solo miedo?" - el bebé sonrió por primera vez - "¿Estas seguro?"

"¿A donde quieres llegar?"

Acuérdate de esa chica que era la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikyou".

"La reencarnación de Kikyou... aquella chica llamada Kagome".

"Así es, y supongo que también te acuerdas de lo que ella sintió cuando tu estuviste a punto de adueñarte de su alma"

"Un terror muy grande, pude percibir su temor a que llegue el día en que Inuyasha la abandonara en un momento crítico por estar al lado de Kikyou – su rostro lleno de desesperación, su triste desesperación ante la ausencia de aquel hanyou...

"Si, pero ese terror ¿Qué era lo que lo motivaba?".

"Hn, pero que pregunta es esa, lo que lo motivaba era el miedo de morir sin que Inuyasha hiciera algo por ella" - le contesto un poco aburrido.

"¿Estas seguro que es eso nada más?"

"¿A donde quieres llegar con todo esto?" - ya ese juego le estaba hartando, quería ponerle fin ya que no entendía que era lo que pretendía ese bebé.

"Yo era parte de ti en ese momento, y por lo menos yo percibí algo mucho más profundo y especial que a lo mejor tu no recuerdas o... te engañas a ti mismo y no quieres recordarlo".

"Primero dices que soy un ignorante, luego que soy débil por no temerle a nada y por último me dices que me miento a mí mismo, cosas que no son ciertas, pero te pregunto una vez más ¿Cual es tu objetivo con decirme todo esto?".

"El sentimiento de aquella mujer era terror, si, pero ese terror era motivado por el sentimiento más preciado que tanto seres humanos como monstruos guardan en el interior de sus almas, o debería ser así".

"¿Un sentimiento preciado¿Que todos los humanos y monstruos guardan en sus almas?" - ahora todo era más confuso ¿De qué diablos hablaba Akago?.

"Aquello que motiva a esos seres a levantarse a cada mañana, a esbozar cada día una sonrisa llena de felicidad verdadera y sobre todo que une a cualquier raza o especie. Vamos, tu sabes cual es".

"Sea cual sea ese sentimiento del que tú hablas por lo que veo no es necesario que yo lo conozca" - ese bebé lo estaba aburriendo con esas empalagosas frases, pero por más que lo intentara no podía sacarlo de su mente, no podía.

"No lo creerás necesario en estos momentos, pero cuando comprendas y compruebes de lo que estoy hablando me lo vas a agradecer - sin decir mas nada el bebé empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia él. Sin embargo, a pesar de su control mental, Hakudoshi pudo liberar sus manos y con ellas intentó golpear al bebé, pero el campo de fuerza que lo rodeaba era muy poderoso por lo cual no pudo hacerle daño.

"¿Pero que... ?" - no podía creerlo, no quería creer que ese chiquillo fuera más poderoso que él...

"Tienes los brazos libres ya que yo los liberé" - el bebé detuvo su avance - "Esto me lo temía cuando de vi por primera vez la tarde de ayer".

"¡Te ordeno que me sueltes de una vez!" - por la ira sus ojos se movían a todas partes y de repente se fijaron en el rostro de Náraku, el cual seguía dormido - "¿Por qué¿Por qué ninguno se ha despertado? Deberían sentir tu presencia tan evidente".

"Recuérdalo, tú eres yo y yo soy tu, nuestras mentes y esencias están conectadas en estos momentos y mi presencia hasta ahora siempre fue débil ya que yo siempre la mantuve oculta. Digamos que tú eres mi disfraz".

"Eres un niño bastante astuto y precavido, eso debo aceptarlo pero eres demasiado hablador, dices demasiadas estupideces y no dices lo que quiero saber ¿Que planeas hacer conmigo¿Matarme?".

"Jamás te haría daño...porqué te amo" - en eso el niño retornó su avance.

¡Que¿Me amas? No... - el asombro no le permitió decir nada después de que el bebé tomara de nuevo el control de sus brazos, haciendo que estos se colocaran en la posición ideal para recibirlo. Hakudoshi, cuando tomo conciencia de que lo tenía en los brazos, sintió algo my cálido que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, algo muy agradable ¿De que se trataba? tal vez la respuesta no era lo que más importaba ya que en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era sentirlo por lo que le quedara de vida...

"Así es, te amo al igual que a Kagura, Kanna y Kohaku, los cuales son cruelmente utilizados por Naraku, con el que pienso acabar" - Akago apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico el cual ante las últimas palabras de Akago reaccionó del trance en el que se encontraba.

"Vaya...entones esas patrañas que me dijiste solo eran para engañarme y que te siguiera el juego ¿verdad? Lo que quieres es destruirnos por medio de mis poderes" - Que impotencia sentía, como le hubiera encantado estrangular a ese bebé con las mismas manos que contra su propia voluntad lo abrazaba.

"¡Eso no es verdad!" - sin que Hakudoshi lo adivinara el niño abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo dejó aún más anonadado. Unos ojos de un tono lila lo estaban observando. Eran idénticos a los suyos pero a la vez muy distintos. Era como si estuviera viendo piedras preciosas, ya que estas poseen mucho brillo cuando están cerca de la luz. Los ojos de Akago eran así de brillantes y muy expresivos ¿Qué los hacía de esa forma¿Acaso era...?.

"Tus ojos... por... que" - le costaba mantener en funcionamiento su mente, y no era porque el infante la estuviera controlando, sino porque esos ojos lo embelesaban tanto, esos ojos eran tan hermosos. Si los suyos fueran así...¡En que pensaba! Ese Akago solo lo pretende usar para matar a todos y luego a él. Todo era una gran mentira... tenía que hacer algo.

"Escucha, en estos días lo único que quería era verte de nuevo. Me asusté tanto ayer cuando intenté encontrar tus emociones y no percibí nada. No tienes idea de la rabia que sentí cuando veía a las chicas y a ese pobre niño siendo vilmente utilizados por el maldito de Naraku. A él le pareció bien separarme de ti, dejándote sin emociones, solo con odio y maldad. Y por eso lo detesto tanto".

"Espera... - de repente se dio cuenta de algo muy importante - ¿Eso significa que tu eres...?"

Notas de la autora¡Hello! Aquí está mi segundo fic de Inuyasha, uno de mis **animes más amados. Esta es la tercera vez que lo publico TT pero no voy a quejarme, ya que ahora si sé la razón por la que me lo borraron, gracias a la persona que me mando el rewiew, y de verdad es que yo soy regular en ingles, por lo que no entendía del todo las reglas. También le agradezco a Yumiro por detallarme lo que pasaba n.n**

**Como dije una vez, ya se que es lo que sucede con Hakudoshi, pero pensé en Akago y...salió este fic, solo es una idea de cómo Akago podría influenciar en mi lendo niño xD. Espero que les guste y por favor ¡Rewiews! Sayonaraaaaa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inu le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi (yo solo me limito a soñar con un peluche de Hakudoshi xDD) y también sus personajes (eso es más que obvio) así que…sean felices (jajajaja xD) y lean (ozioxosss xD)**

"**Cuando la nada se convierte en mi todo"**

**Capítulo 2: Sueños intangibles**

"Así es, el original soy yo".

"No...no lo creo...".

"Al principio Náraku tenía necesidad de crear un cuerpo en donde debían estar sus sentimientos, para que no lo estorbaran. Éramos nosotros dos, solo que tu no me percibías ya que yo al fin y a cabo represento el lado humano de Náraku".

"Y cuando me partieron por la mitad...".

"Estas comprendiendo todo más rápido de lo que pensé. Cuando nos partieron por la mitad, surgieron dos esencias. Tu, un ser sin corazón y yo, que soy el que lo poseo y por lo tanto represento ese lado humano".

"¿Por qué Naraku habrá hecho eso?".

"Eso es lo que menos me importa, lo que yo quiero es que tu empieces a comprender el maravilloso sentimiento que llevó en mi interior".

"¿Que sucede...?" - no pudo terminar la frase, ya que el bebé se acomodó aún más en su pecho, era aún más calido y reconfortante.

"Mírame, observa mis ojos y descubrirás la razón del calor que estas sintiendo" - Hakudoshi quedó todavía más encantado con aquellos ojos tan hermosos y vivos. Akago hizo que los brazos del niño albino se alzaran, levantándolo. Colocó una de sus débiles y pequeñas manos en la mejilla izquierda y la acarició suavemente, transmitiéndole ese cariño que llevaba en su interior.

"¿Que sucede...?" - una vez más eso era lo que menos le importaba, esa caricia, esos ojos llenos de amor que lo miraban directamente, traspasando su alma.

"Lo estas sintiendo, vamos déjate llevar" - El bebé rodeó el cuello de Hakudoshi, "atrapándolo" en un abrazo, después de eso recostó su cabeza al lado de la de él.

"No...tengo que liberarme..." - pero ni si quiera lo intentaba. El brillo que rodeaba a Akago lo rodeó también a el, y de repente comenzó a sentir algo que retumbaba en su pecho.

El niño albino prestó suma atención a ese sonido. Algo en su interior estaba latiendo con suma rapidez, lo que fuera lo estaba "llenando", le estaba enseñando algo que desde un principio nunca había conocido. Cargó a Akago con su brazo derecho; sin que el bebé se lo ordenara Hakudoshi le colocó suavemente la mano izquierda en su pequeña cabeza.

Era una escena muy hermosa, era una lástima que nadie la viera. Ambos niños se miraban con suma ternura, demostrando uno, que el sentimiento más grande de todos llegaba con solo el más pequeño de los actos, y el otro, que el amor no se entiende con la inteligencia, sino con el alma. Hakudoshi jugaba cariñosamente con los cabellos del bebé, mientras él estaba recostado felizmente en su pecho, contento de que había logrado su cometido.

"Ya no es necesario que permanezcas bajo mi voluntad" - El brillo que los rodeaba se desvaneció de repente - "Estoy tranquilo, ya que te transmití la capacidad de amar a aquellos que te dicte tu corazón y al igual que yo, la capacidad de llenar de amor los corazones más fríos - le señalo el lugar de donde provenían aquellos latidos - pero también podrás odiar a aquellos que te causen daño o que lastimen a tus seres amados".

Yo... - el chico movió sus labios, había podido pronunciar aunque fuera una sola palabra. El trance había terminado.

"Debes estar feliz" - el bebé continuaba hablando en su mente - "Ya que el amor otorga la fortaleza más inquebrantable de todas.

¿De veras? Pues demuéstralo - una sonrisa demente apareció en su rostro. soltó al niño; su mano izquierda se cerró en un puño con la intención de lastimarlo, pero el bebé se desvaneció en el aire.

Hakudoshi se mantuvo en una posición de alerta, no sin borrar esa horrenda sonrisa burlona que ninguna relación guardaba con aquello que Akago le había enseñado.

¿Creíste que me iba a tragar esa enorme patraña? Vamos mocoso, puedo sentirte y sé perfectamente que no te has ido.

La lluvia había desaparecido por completo, incluso el sol estaba a punto de salir por una montaña. El niño sabía que Akago podía atacarlo por cualquier zona de la cabaña, si embargo este no se manifestó por varios minutos.

Ya me estoy cansando de todo esto. Si vas a matarme, hazlo de una vez - una de las pruebas más contundentes era que Naraku y los demás todavía seguían dormidos. Eso significaba que los poderes del bebé no se habían desvanecido como el. Hakudoshi estaba sentado concibiendo un plan para poder despojar a Akago del control de sus mentes cuando, sin esperarlo, unas manitas lo agarraron por el cuello.

"Todavía sigues siendo igual de traicionero que el maldito Naraku" - volvió a sonar en su mente la voz profunda del misterioso bebé. Las aniñadas manos sujetaban con más fuerza aún el cuello del niño.

Lo sabía... - le dificultaba mucho hablar, le estaba cortando la respiración - Aka...go, eres...un...menti...roso.

"Eres el menos indicado para hablar acerca de engaños, mi querida mitad".

No... - le era muy difícil seguir hablando, ya que un terrible dolor había surgido de la nada en su cabeza.

"No sabes cuanto me hace sufrir tu rostro lleno de sufrimiento" - su voz sonaba desesperada y triste en la mente de Hakudoshi, el cual estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

Des...gra..cia..do...no..voy...a..a..per...mi...tir...que... - tenía que hacer un considerable esfuerzo para articular cada sílaba, tenía que haber una forma de acabar con ese engendro antes de que este lo matara.

"Lo que menos deseo es que mueras" - a pesar de esto el dolor y la sensación de ahogo crecían a cada segundo.

"No mientas, lo que querías era engañarme, para matarme facilmente pero no lo conseguiras" - decidió comunicarse en pensamientos ya que así podía conservar lo que le quedaba de energía.

"Lo que te mostré no es mentira, pero necesitas tiempo para comprenderlo, ya que tu naturaleza maligna no te lo permite".

"No...puedo...respirar..." - se desplomó en el suelo boca arriba. Estaba completamente inmovilizado pero aún así no había perdido del todo la conciencia.

"Esto lo hago por ti, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, muy pronto todas tus dudas serán despejadas" - soltó el cuello del niño, levitando en el aire.

Mal...di...ción - fue lo último que dijo antes de que sus ojos empezaran lentamente a cerrarse.

Ya casi había cerrado sus ojos, no podía permitirlo ya que si quedaba inconsciente, ese repulsivo bebé podría matarlo sin que el pudiera hacer absolutamente nada. Estaba librando una batalla en su interior para impedirlo, pero todo fue inútil. Irremediablemente, sus párpados se cerraron por completo, ocasionando que el niño quedara completamente desmayado.

Un poderoso trueno se escuchó en todo el bosque. Varios pájaros volaron asustados de los árboles en donde descansaban. No solo ellos se agitaron, un atractivo niño abrió sus ojos ante semejante estruendo, pero no era eso lo que precisamente lo inquietó. Se incorporó de un hábil salto y volteó a su alrededor, solo para encontrarse a Naraku y los demás durmiendo. Miró hacia afuera, la lluvia azotaba igual de fuerte antes de que el se durmiera ¿Dormir? ¡El bebé!.

Lo busco en todas las direcciones posibles con la mirada. La cabaña estaba sumida en una completa calma, sin embargo esto no lo logró tranquilizar del todo. Lo más desesperante era que no lo encontraba por ningún lado, tal vez se dio a la fuga. No, el lo tenía a su merced, era absolutamente ilógico que huyera cuando el no podía hacer nada para defenderse ¿Donde estaba? ¿Por qué no lo mato? ¿Que pretendía?. Decidió recostarse en un sitio en donde su vista cubriera todos los ángulos posibles. Fue una buena idea, pero lo que vio lo llenó de cierta confusión. Había encontrado al bebé, es verdad, pero en los brazos de Kanna. Hakudoshi descubrió algo extraño utilizando al máximo su memoria, con la cual recordó la posición en la cual Kanna se había quedado dormida. Y al verla de nuevo se dio cuenta que permanecía de la misma forma, al igual que el bebé. Su lógica le indicaba que lo más obvio era que Kanna se despertara, al sentir que el bebé no estaba en sus brazos. Hakudoshi había estado tan ocupado batallando con el bebé que no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

Otra cosa que le llamaba la atención era la lluvia, que seguía igual de intensa antes de que todo sucediera, el recordaba a la perfección que la lluvia había disminuido, e incluso, estaba amaneciendo. Nada tenía sentido, el bebé que lo estuvo a punto de estrangular descansaba inocente y puro en los brazos de Kanna ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Lo único que dispersaba la niebla de misterio en su mente era que todo hubiera sido un...

Sueño

¡MALDITA SEA!

Estaba frenético, era un imbécil ¡Por supuesto que fue un sueño! Ya con solo ver la lluvia se debió de dar cuenta de eso, además era más que imposible que un bebito tuviera tanto poder como para dominarlo a él, y hacer que los demás, sobretodo Náraku, quedaran dormidos sin darse cuenta de esa clase de poder. Y más aún esas cosas inútiles y sin sentido que había dicho el infante solo podían ser fruto de un...sueño.

Una ridícula pesadilla, mejor dicho, esas estupideces del amor, del cariño entre los seres vivos, y no sabía que más ¡Que empalagoso y tonto! Recordó con horror cuando tuvo a Akago en sus brazos ¡Demonios, que horrible! ¿Acaso era una premonición? ¿Será que ese era su futuro? Eso quería decir que no solo le tocaría cuidar de Kanna...

Una aterradora imagen nació de su imaginación, en ella estaba el arrullando a Akago y confortándolo con un suave canto mientras Kanna preparaba la comida...

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

¡¡Callate que no me dejas dormir...! - salió una Kagura recién levantada (o sea con el cabello hecho una maraña de alambres de púas)

¡Vuelve a dormir si es lo que quieres!- de quien sabe donde un inesperado leño le cae en la cabeza dejándola profunda.

Pero ya el escándalo había despertado a todo el mundo (obvio que en esa casucha se escuchara todo) y Naraku lo miraba con los ojos rojos (del sueño, no me refiero a sus ojos demoníacos) los cuales recordaban a unos huevos fritos...

Irónicamente, el cielo se despejó y el sol salió de su escondite forzoso.

Oigan, par de ineptos ¿me harían el favor de servir para algo y morirse? - pero como Naraku todavía seguida con el sueño felizmente dibujado en su rostro no se dio cuenta que ya Kagura estaba medio muerta con el tronco que le había caído.

Pues hay dos maneras - comenzó sarcásticamente el chico - primera forma, me devuelves mi corazón - señala al "inocente" bebe que dormía en el regazo de Kanna - y me lo atravieso con la cuchilla, o una más fácil, como tú nos creaste por no tener oficio puedes matarme cuando quieras ¿no es que somos unos inútiles?

Ehh...si son un poquito inútiles pero...¡Es que no quiero estar solito! TT - lloriqueo el más cruel, malvado y frío villano de Inuyasha (N/A: ¿Estas solito? yo con mucho gusto te hago compañía...¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAN RETORCIDOS!)

Vaya propósito el nuestro...¡Entonces por qué no te compras un perro! - le reclamó fastidiado el niño por los extraños melodramas que se armaba Naraku.

¡Ya tu sabes que odio los perros! He tenido muy malas experiencias con ellos y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie... - decía recordando las malas relaciones que llevaba con Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru en especial del primero - ese maldito Hanyou...

En otro lugar...

¡ACHUUUUUUUUUUUU! - Inuyasha bebía tranquilamente su tacita de café (recordé el Chavo del ocho O.o?) cuando de repente estornuda y mocos y café van directo al rostro de la sacerdotisa principiante que todos conocemos

¡OSUWARIIIIIII!

¡DIABLOS! (Se escucha un estruendo horrible que hace temblar a la tierra)

En otro lugar (Es decir la cabañita de madera)

Como sea... - cortó Hakudoshi la conversación - ¿Que vamos a desayunar?

Lo que Kagura traiga... - salió Naraku (ahora es el turno de describir el verdadero aspecto de Naraku...¿Como? ehh imaginense un panda desnutrido con cabello tan rustico como escoba y enmarañado como lucecitas de Navidad dejadas en sótano, algo parecido a la cabellera de un metalero en decadencia)

Oye tú, la bruja espantapájaros - decía el adorable niño moviendo a Kagura con el mismo tronco que le había lanzado - te toca conseguir la comida... - la movía y la movía, pero al lograr escuchar un murmullo suave que decía algo como "Ssssmaru" "Sssmaru" le sacó cruelmente su almohadón cayendo su cabeza sonoramente con el suelo.

Ehhhh ¿Que? - giraba la cabeza con un aire de despiste que enojó a Naraku.

¡Aquí en la tierra! ¡Aterriza! - le grtó Naraku para que su pequeña Kagu volviera a la realidad.

¡Ya deja de gritarme que no soy sorda! - protestó la chica.

No no eres sorda - Kagura y Naraku voltearon a ver a Hakusoshi ¿Y desde cuando Hakudoshi era tan buen hermano? - sino estúpida y descerebrada ¬¬

Sabía que ibas a decir algo así ¬¬ - le replicó el pobre proyecto de mujer...digo...la dama de los vientos n.n

Si no quieres que diga algo peor ve a traer la comida ¡ahora! – reclamó Naraku señalándole la salida

¡No soy tu esclava!...este… - a la horrenda mirada la chica sale con suma rapidez convocando su vehículo de transporte (mejor dicho la pluma de gallina)

……….. – Kanna abre los ojos, da unos pocos pasos, cambia de posición a Akago y luego se queda rígida como piedra con una expresión…vacía.

Buenos días – Kohaku había escuchado todo el desastre, incluido el grito de Hakudoshi, pero como siempre quiso pasar inadvertido hasta el momento en que todos se calmaran.

¿Qué tienen de buenos? – y esa respuesta era ya parte de la rutina del hermano de Sango.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin hallar tema del cual hablar (aunque ninguno estaba dispuesto a hablar, mejor dicho) aprovechando aquel silencio el chico del cabello plateado relajó sus huesos recargándolos en una pared. Observó al bebé.

Dejando a un lado la pesadilla, ese niñato le caía mal. Bueno, el odiaba a todos, pero ese niño le caía especialmente mal, y ni siquiera por ser parte de si mismo se libraba del desagrado del niño.

Ese bebé dormía tranquilamente. No pudo evitar recordar la candidez que le propinó ese niño en el sueño. Eso era confuso, fue un sueño pero las sensaciones eran verdaderas, las percibía con si las viviera en carne propia.

Eso era imposible. Estaba sintiendo más allá de lo físico. Es más, no era ni físico. Era su interior, en sí mismo.

¿Será que el maldito Naraku le hizo soñar eso con un fin? (el pensado estaba tarateando algo…mejor ni saber qué?) ¿Y que pintaba el bebé en todo eso?.

**Notas de la autora: holaas! Aquí esta el segundo chap (gomen por tardar tanto tiempo, ando tan ocupada y de paso con otros fics TT) pero en fin como verán este chap es un poco más divertido que el otro (yo diría estúpido pero bueee xD eso lo dirán ustedes nnU) y algo más corto (lo decidí así) Por si acaso ¡Soy fan de Kagura! Solo la trato mal porque..ya saben como son Naraku y Naraku Jr así que no esperen mucho de ellos u-uU**

**Ahora los rr! o**

**Nashely: **see ese era un dato muy importante, ahora no me han eliminado ninguno nn de verdad gracias de nuevo. Ojalá sigas leyendo, espero volverte a ver por msn byees!

**Rosa: **gracias por el halago y al igual que tú, me fascina este niño hermoso xD, por tu mail veo que eres fan del Sessh-Kik verdad? Me too! o espero hablar contigo por msn byees!

**Carolina: **espero que la amiga rara no te mate xDDD (va para ti ya sabes quien jijijij xD) ya que he actualizado. Nos vemos y continua tus fics! (en especial Rain Drops…que tengo que enviarte un rr se me ha olvidado!) u.u byees y espero que sigas leyendo n.n

**Ayla: **"El pequeño tormento" tiene derechos de autor! Kyaaa (es broma úsalo como quieras xD) que le hice a Kagu? Eso lo sabrás, pero tampoco es una gran incógnita, verás porque te lo digo xDD. Gracias, muchas gracias por decir que te gusta como escribo nn y tienes mucha razón ¡casi no hay fics de malos! ¡y eso que ellos son los mejores! Son los mas lendos, sersis, astutos, malvados…encantadores a más no poder! Te recomiendo "El Diario de Naraku" de Shacars, fic como ese no hay! Es imbatible según yo n.n nos vemos en el otro chap (y espero que tu también continúes con tu fic nn

**Amy Gora: **tu rr me recordó que tenía buena parte del chap escrito y sin terminar…graaaciass! o y me alegra que ambas compartamos el mismo amor por Hakudoshi nn espero verte en el otro chap byes!

Eso es todo…por fa, por Hakudoshi o Totosai (oo?) Rewiews onegai!

Hasta otra nn


End file.
